Crowded and Awkward
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Things start to get Awkward and Crowded in Angel and Collin's Bed


Disclaimer: Don't own RENT but it owns me

It was 2am and Angel at Collins just got back from a night with their friends maybe an hour ago. It was December and Christmas was 2 weeks away making it very cold outside and for certain non rent paying people it was cold inside.

"Did you have fun tonight Angel?" Collins asked his lover as they both crawled into the big warm bed they shared

"Yeah I did" Angel agreed "But I must admit seeing Maureen drunk and dancing with that old lady was funny"

"It was even funnier when she kissed her and Joanne freaked" Collins added

"Yeah well Night baby" Angel said as they both shut their eyes.

**KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK. **

"I'll get it" Collins said opening his eyes as he went to the door

"COLLINS!" Maureen yelled as she hugged him "What's up?"

"It's 2am Maureen" Collins informed her "I just saw you like 2 hours ago"

"I know" Maureen admitted "But Joanne got mad at me for being drunk and making out with an old lady so here I am"

"Fine Maureen" Collins agreed "You can stay here tonight"

"Yay!" Maureen squealed as she ran into the bedroom and Jumped on Angel

"Hi Maureen?" Angel said kinda confused

"Hiya Angel" Maureen said as she went under the blankets "Collins said I could sleep here tonight and your bed is much warmer then the couch"

"Fine whatever Maureen" Collins told her as he hoped in the bed with Angel and Maureen "Just Move over!"

"Hey Guys..."Maureen asked "Are you gonna do it because that would be so hot" Maureen told them

"NO!" Both yelled

**Knock.Knock.Knock. **

"Guys door!" Maureen yelled

"I'm in the middle" Collins told them "I can't get it...Your turn Angel"

"Urg...Fine" Angel said as she opened the door "Mimi?"

"Hi Angel" Mimi said "Look I lost my key and it's REALLY cold out can I sleep here?"

"Why not Mark and Rogers?" Angel asked

"There not home...Weird" Mimi told her "So can I stay?"

"Alright Fine" Angel agreed

"YAY SLUMBER PARTY!" Mimi yelled as she ran in and jumped on Collins "Maureen?"

"Hiya Mimi" Maureen said "What brings you to Angel and Collin's bed?"

"I lost my key!" Mimi told her "And you?"

"Joanne threw me out" Maureen explained "Because I made out with an old lady"

"Everyone stop talking and go to sleep!" Collins yelled

"Goodnight Angel Goodnight Mimi" Maureen told them

"Goodnight Mimi Goodnight Maureen" Angel replied

"Goodnight Maureen Goodnight An--" Mimi started to say but Collins cut her off

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Collins yelled "Fucking happy days?"

"I like that Show" Mimi told him

"I don't" Collins told her "You can't always be happy"

"I can" Angel added

"EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH IN 7 HOURS!" Collins yelled

**Knock.Knock.Knock. **

"Lets just ignore it Angel..." Collins said wrapping an Arm around her

**BANG.BANG.BANG...KNOCK.BANG.KNOCK.**

"What the hell kinda knock is that?" Maureen asked everyone as she opened her eyes

"Sounds like you got some idiot at your door" Mimi added

"Collins..."Angel begged

"Nope" Collins replied "Sleeping"

"Your not sleeping liar!" Angel told him "Anyway I can't because I'm sleeping"

"I'm getting the door" Mimi said as she pushed Maureen on the floor and got up

"Can you get me some water since your up?" Maureen asked

"Yeah Mo" Mimi said as she opened the door "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hi Mi--Mi--Mii--Mooi" Roger said "Can I come in? Wheres Collins?"

"Uh...What happened to you guys?" Mimi asked "Is that ice in your hair Mark?"

"Yeah I took a shower and it's just as cold in the loft as it is outside" Mark told her

"WHY WOULDENT ANYONE ANSWER THE DOOR!" Roger yelled "It was fucking freezing!"

"Benny is a dick" Mark told her "He turned off the heat in the whole fucking building"

"I guess you guys wanna stay here?" Mimi asked

"Yes" Both agreed as all 3 ran into the bedroom

"Heres your water" Mimi said handing it to Maureen

"Oh god" Collins sighed "More people?"

"Your the only ones with heat" Mark told Angel "Move over"

"OUCH!" Mimi yelled as she fell out of the bed

"Sorry Mimi" Roger told her "I was aiming for Mark"

"EVERYONE BE GOOD AND GO TO SLEEP" Angel yelled "I'm tired NO TALKING"

**Knock.Knock.NuhKnock Knock.**

"I guess I'll get it" Maureen told them

"Maureen Johnson" Angel warned "Don't even think about your in the middle"

"To late" Maureen told them "Everyone move"

**THUD**

**BOOM**

**BUMP**

"OUCH" Mark Roger and Collins yelled

"What the fuck Mo?" Collins asked

"Sorry" Maureen said as she went to get the door "Pookie?"

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled kissing her "I'm sorry Honey! I should have never been jealous of an old lady!"

"All is forgiven" Maureen told her "If you come to bed with me"

"Alright lets go home" Joanne told her "Grab your coat it's freezing out"

"Home?" Maureen asked her "NO WAY! ANGEL AND COLLINS ARE HOSTING THE BEST SLUMBER PARTY!"

"Well if your sure nobody minds..." Joanne said as they made there way into the room

"Great another person..." Angel said opening her eyes

"Sorry guys" Joanne told them "How much sleep did you get?"

"Off and On about 4 hours" Roger chimed in "What time is it?"

"Clock says 5" Angel told them

"Alright now everyones here" Collins told them "I'm calling off of work so I can sleep so can we PLEASE sleep everyone is here"

"GoodNight Joanne Goodnight Angel Goodnight Mark Goodnight Roge--" Maureen started to say but Joanne cut her off

"Maureen!" Joanne and Collins yelled "SHUT UP!"

And Finally there was silence...Or so all you readers thought

**KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK. **

"Dammit!" Angel yelled "I was almost asleep whoever you are come in! I don't care if your a killer just come in! the door is unlocked!" Angel yelled from the bedroom

"Hello?" Benny asked as he walked in the bedroom

"What the fuck?" Roger asked "Why the hell you here?"

"My Buildings freezing" Benny told them "And Alison threw me out so I slept in the Laundry room across the hall my landlord turned my heat off because I was 3 weeks late paying rent"

"Welcome to the local bedroom" Mimi told him "Enjoy your sleep"

"Thanks" Benny said as he slept next to Roger "Could ya move Rog?"

"No" Roger told him "Theres 7 other people in the bed get over it"

"Hey Guys I'm horny" Mark randomly said "Since theres 7 of you could someone maybe..."

"NO!" Everyone yelled

About 10 minutes later everyone was asleep

"Angel?" Collins asked "Are you awake?"

"Yeah" Angel told him "Can't sleep to many people"

"Who you sleeping next too?" Collins asked

"Joanne" Angel replied

"Good" Collins told her "She has an empty apartment with heat and a big bed grab her keys"

"Alright lets go" Angel said as she hopped out of the bed "Hurry up Collins"

"I'm Trying" Collins told her "Mark is wrapped around me"

"Here let me help" Angel offered

**THUD**

"Ow" Collin's whispered "That's like the 3rd time"

"Oh well think of the big bed at Joanne's" Angel reminded him "Sex...Yummy"

"OH GOD" Collins giggled "Lets go"


End file.
